Ranger's Apprentice Shuffle Challenge
by RangerNinja
Summary: Yay! This is my first fanfiction in the RA fandom! I love Ranger's Apprentice! This was tough, but fun!


**Okay, I REALLY wanted to try this...**

**By the way, I'm new to the Ranger's Apprentice Fandom. I friend at school got me into the series and It is so good! I'm only on book eight, but I know the common pairings from reading ahead (shame) and friends.  
**

**So, here it goes... I don't own RA.  
**

_The Rules:_

1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.

2. Turn your music player on and turn it on random/shuffle.

3. Write a drabblet/ficlet related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterward! No matter how whacked out your drabble is.

4. Do ten of these, then post them.

NOTE: "Drabble" is used in the sense of a short story, not an actual 100-words strictly or anything like that.

Memory, CATS

I sit in despair as the war rushes on in front of me. I never knew that such could happen. Looking back, I remember my time with him.

Gruff and ignorant on my first day of apprenticeship, sending me out to do the chores,

The first time I hit a target, "Work harder.",

The boar hunt, terrified,

Kalkara,

Morgarath,

Skandia,

"I'm proud of you." Smiles,

Graduating,

Wedding,

Everything.

Is.

Gone.

"No, Halt... No..."

This is the Stuff, Francesca Battistelli

I rush around the cabin, doing five things at once. Ariel coloring on my notes for my next mission, Daniel getting dangerously close to the stove.

"Mommy!"

Talia rushing into the house.

"Daddy taught me how to shoot a bow and arrow!"

"Good job," I replied, rushed. I picked up Daniel and Ariel...

I am blessed.

Only Hope, Mandy Moore

Nervous, I step out of the darkness.

Evanlyn is sick, very sick. The doctor's do not know what's wrong with her. She wouldn't wake up this morning and was shaking like she was having a seizure.

I rode Kicker all day to find Malcolm. He knows what to do.

"Horace, what's wrong?"

"My wife, she's sick! The healers at the castle cannot figure out what's wrong!"

Malcolm saddled his horse and Horace ate some of his dried rations he was saving.

"Malcolm, please hurry up. You're my wife's only hope!"

"No, You are."

Circus- Brittney Spears

Gilan stepped out of his tent, his iPod blaring.

"What in the world is that?" Will asked, stupified.

"I went to the future! I'm dancing!"

Gilan broke out break dancing to the music in front of all of the Rangers at the gathering. He really could pull off some moves, but they looked sadly out of style in this era. When he finished. Everyone simultaniously face-palmed.

Cotton Eye Joe- Line Dancing

... OH!

Will broke out singing his newest parody.

If it hadn't been for Malcolm in the forest, I'd have been dead a long time ago. Where did he come from, I didn't know, If it hadn't been for Malcolm in the forest!

Halt began doing a humiliating country like dance along with Will as he played the musical interlude, singing hey hey hey hey hey!

Save Your Life- Newsboys

Will was at death's door, but he knew no one could help him. He was a goner. Through his pain, Alyss told him a story of a man who created them all. His name is God. He sent his only son down to Earth to redeem us. If he accepted Christ in his heart, he would live, or at least go to heaven.

Will met God that night.

Poker Face- Lady Gaga

Lady Pauline set her money down before Halt.

"Bet you ten silver's it's a girl."

"Deal."

Seven months later, Will sat, holding a small bundle, his face radiating joy.

"It's a girl," Alyss said, beaming.

"Yes!"

Halt glared daggers at Pauline, of course, being fake.

"Talia, meet Grandpa Halt." Will passed his daughter to Halt.

_This is so worth ten silvers, _Halt thought, looking in his granddaughter's eyes.

Jar of Hearts- Christina Perri

Jenny stormed away from the inn, fuming in disgust at how Gilan had treated her. He had seen him there with another girl. He could hear him calling back to her, but he was too strong for that.

"Jenny! Jenny! Come back! I can explain!"

She turned around and glared him in the eye.

"Thirty seconds."

Gilan looked at her lovingly.

"That was my cousin. She wanted to meet you!"

Jenny blushed.

Drive By- Train

Alyss looked out her window, mind clouded by her thoughts. The letter she had sent to Will should have been there by now. When would he reply?

She saw a small figure on his horse approaching the castle, and Alyss was taken aback when she saw the face.

Will.

She ran down to meet him, but before she could say anything, he muttered the words she had been longing for him to say for some time, now.

"I love you"

Sorry- Buckcherry

They had gotten into a pretty nasty fight that night. Will had been caught cutting his hair with his saxe knife when Alyss had caught him. She was extra emotional. The baby was due within the next two weeks, so she was arrogant.

But Will was fed up.

He escaped the small cabin to cool off. Afterwards, he cooled down and went back in, and apologized. She nodded as Will said the same thing he said the other times they got into fights. She brushed it off.

"Now, about names..." She changed the subject.

**Phew, that was hard! There will probably be grammar or spelling errors because I was rushed, but I hope you liked it. This was fun!**

**~NerdyAndIKnowIt  
**


End file.
